


Equal and Opposite

by jessalae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you... but I also kind of need to hurt something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "painplay (other)" square on my round five kink_bingo card.

To be honest, Natasha is kind of surprised at how long it takes for some sub-par villain of the week to decide that kidnapping Pepper Potts would be a good way to get the attention of the Avengers; she and Pepper have been dating for over a month when it finally happens. When Natasha gets the call, she listens until she has a sufficient grasp of the situation, hangs up, and calmly checks that all her weapons are in their proper places. Then she heads for the helipad at a dead sprint.

The team arrives at the asshole’s underground compound in record time and goes in through the ventilation system. Natasha kicks away a poorly-attached vent cover in the compound’s main hallway and takes out the nearest pair of guards before they have a chance to do more than gape stupidly at her. Tony’s directions in her ear are totally pointless: she memorized a map of the facility on the way over, and she fights her way along the hallways that make up the quickest path to Pepper’s most likely location.

She pulls up short when Pepper comes barreling around the next corner, looking furious.

“Natasha!” Pepper says, and pulls her into a brief, frenzied kiss. Then she lets Natasha shove her towards a doorway in order to incapacitate an incoming squadron of guards.

“Transport’s on the roof,” Natasha says as she throws one of them over her hip and into the wall.

“See you there,” Pepper replies, and goes racing off towards the nearest set of stairs.

They don’t see each other, though, because SHIELD puts Pepper on a separate transport and whisks her back to headquarters before Natasha’s even cleared the complex’s third level. By the time the team has the bad guys locked up and the area secured, Natasha is in no mood to sit through a debrief. Fury shoots her a look as she stalks past the conference room on her way to the medical wing, but doesn’t try and stop her.

Pepper is in one of the smaller examination rooms, pulling her clothes back on after the routine but very thorough checkup SHIELD always insists on. Natasha steps inside and shuts the door behind her.

Pepper looks up, and relief floods her face. “Oh, good,” she says, and starts unbuttoning the shirt she just finished putting on. “Lock the door.”

“Are you sure you’re up for sex right now?” Natasha asks, doing as she’s told.

Instead of answering, Pepper pushes herself off the exam table, coming towards Natasha at speed, and kisses her hard.

Natasha’s back hits the door and she smiles against Pepper’s mouth, most of her tension and worry disappearing on the spot. She doesn’t let herself completely melt into the kiss, though, because while messy post-battle sex is not a new thing for her and Pepper, this time seems… different. Pepper is full to bursting with adrenaline, heart beating faster than it should be this early on, and she feels— _angry_ , almost. She’s even kissing angrily, worrying Natasha’s bottom lip between her teeth, fingernails digging into Natasha’s scalp. The surprising roughness makes Natasha’s skin tingle happily all over, but this isn’t their usual deal, and that requires at least a cursory investigation. 

“Hey,” Natasha says, pulling away. “What’s going on?” She strokes Pepper’s cheek with one hand, surreptitiously glancing over her to take stock of any injuries. A bruise there, a scrape there—Pepper got out of this pretty easily, all things considered. Physically, at least.

“I don’t know,” Pepper pants. Her eyes are wild. “I just— it was so _frustrating_ , just getting scooped up off the street like that. _Assholes_.”

“You’re here now,” Natasha says. “I’ve got you.”

“I know, and I knew you were coming the whole time. But I need—“ Pepper pauses, licking her lips. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to explain this very well.”

“Just lay it out.”

“I want you,” Pepper says, her hands tightening in Natasha’s hair, her body drawing closer. “But I also kind of need to hurt something.”

Natasha smiles slowly, feeling the rest of her worry dissipate. “I can work with that,” she says.

Pepper’s eyes light up, and she winds her fingers tighter into Natasha’s hair, tugging. “Is that okay?”

“Harder,” Natasha says, and gasps when Pepper yanks her head back. The pain tingles along her scalp, bringing tears to her eyes, and she hums happily into Pepper’s mouth as they kiss.

Pepper’s shirt is almost completely unbuttoned already, but she leaves it where it is, going for the zipper of Natasha’s jumpsuit instead and shoving it down all the way past the tops of Natasha’s thighs. She rakes her nails down Natasha’s sides, leaving thin white lines that redden almost instantly. Within a minute, Natasha’s stomach is criss-crossed with sets of parallel welts, and Pepper has moved back up, peeling off Natasha’s sports bra and pinching her nipples. Natasha makes a noise that’s halfway between a pained moan and a happy moan and unfastens Pepper’s skirt, shoving it down. Pepper steps deftly out of it and grabs Natasha by the waistband of her panties, sinking to her knees as she drags them down. Natasha drops smoothly down after her, discarding her jumpsuit. She stretches out alongside Pepper, propping herself up on an elbow and slipping a hand between Pepper’s thighs.

Natasha sinks a finger deep into Pepper and Pepper shudders, drawing her nails up Natasha's back, leaving tingling lines of pain in their wake. Natasha will never get tired of watching someone so put-together lose control so completely – it’s always beautiful, and the way it’s happening today especially so. Pepper's falling to pieces in a way she never has before, not more thoroughly, just differently; there’s a bright, hungry, alien energy in her eyes as her perfectly rounded nails scratch trails of fire into Natasha's skin. It's exhilarating to watch, and Natasha is already brainstorming ways to make it happen again minus the kidnapping, even as she eases a second finger inside.

She only just manages to work up a good rhythm before Pepper moans and shoves Natasha’s hands away, rolling to straddle her. She grabs Natasha’s wrist and pulls Natasha’s hand back between her legs, pushing her hips forward to rub herself against Natasha’s fingers. 

“More, again,” Pepper says, and Natasha presses in obligingly, fucking Pepper with three fingers instead of two. Pepper’s voice cracks when she moans, and she fists both hands hard in Natasha’s hair.

Natasha brushes the inside of Pepper's thigh with her free hand, strokes her outer labia with her thumb, smiles sharply at the corresponding catch in Pepper's breath. She's usually not much of a tease unless Pepper asks her to be, but each barely-there touch makes Pepper tug harder on her hair, the pain radiating over her scalp in delicious waves. She keeps up the feather-light caresses until Pepper gets fed up and grabs her arm, nails digging in, and pulls until Natasha’s fingers are pressing against Pepper’s clit. Natasha gets to work, rubbing with those back-and-forth diagonal strokes Pepper loves, and Pepper keeps one hand pulling Natasha’s hair and the other gripping her wrist like iron.

Pepper’s thigh muscles are tense with the effort of holding herself up, but her legs have started shaking, little quivers every few seconds, and that’s a sign Natasha knows well. Natasha concentrates on accuracy rather than speed, moving her hands in unison to push Pepper closer to the edge. When Pepper comes, her scream sounds like a battle cry, and her nails bite hard into Natasha’s wrist.

Pepper slumps down over Natasha, kissing her lazily between panting breaths, and they're quiet together for a long moment until Pepper's cell phone rings. Pepper looks up abruptly.

"Shit, that’s probably – I haven’t let my shareholders know I’m all right yet, I forgot—“ She rolls off of Natasha, but doesn’t go far, staring at her purse with a guilty expression on her face.

“So tell them you’re okay and come back,” Natasha says, getting comfortable on the floor. The cool linoleum feels wonderful against the scratches criss-crossing her body, and Pepper’s skirt makes a surprisingly decent pillow.

"I’m so sorry, it’ll just take a second-- oh, wow." Pepper sets down her purse and touches a careful fingertip to Natasha's collarbone, traces along a set of red lines that run all the way down to Natasha's navel. “That’s—I did all that?”

"Sure did," Natasha says. "And I have high hopes that after you answer that call, you'll do it some more."

Pepper grins at her, hungry and bright.


End file.
